


Three little's mischief

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Little Works. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play caregiver Remy, Age play little morality| Patton sanders, Almost Drowning, Little Emile, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Janus, Patton and Emile all age regress. Apart they're all handfuls.Together? Their caregivers are going to need a break.
Series: Little Works. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853761
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Fish

Emile regresses quite a bit. He’s also pretty young when he does, under 5 years normally. Curious and excitable he’s quite a handful.  
Lucky he has a Caregiver to keep him out of trouble..mostly.

“Can you please sit still for a sec?” Remy begged. 

Emile paused before he snatched Remy’s sunglasses and ran off. 

“You little...get back here!” Remy yelled chasing after him. Emile laughed as he ducked into his room. 

Remy got to the doorway and paused scanning the room. His eyes settled on under the stuffie covered bed and he dropped down to see Emile hiding under it with the sunglasses on. 

“Can you even see anything with those on?” Remy asked. 

“Umm...No.” Emile answered.

“Well how about you give them back then?” Remy asked.

“Mkay.” Emile pulled the glasses off and handed them to Remy. 

Remy slid them onto the top of his head before looking back to the little. “Are you planning on staying down there?”

“Yes!” Emile said.

At least he wasn’t running around anymore. But he wasn’t going to be comfortable under the bed for long.

“What if we go watch a movie instead?” Remy suggested.

“Finding Nemo?” He asked.

“If you want. You can even bring your nemo stuffie with you.” Remy said. Emile crawled out from under the bed. 

Remy got up from the floor and his phone chirped. “You find Nemo.” He said, pulling out his phone. Emile nodded and started looking through the crowd on the bed for the fish.

It was in the group chat Caregivers he had set up with Roman and Logan. 

‘Hey Rem we’re setting up a pool party! Think Emile would be interested?’ - Roman.

‘What? Am I not invited? That’s cold babes.’- remy

‘It’s for the littles.’-Logan 

‘I figured. I just wanted to mess with Ro a little. ;)’-remy

Emile tugged on Remy’s sleeve a little and held out the Nemo.

“Great job! Let’s go set up the movie!” Remy said smiling. 

Emile beamed and ran off again. Remy followed at his own pace. Glancing back down at the phone.

‘D:’-Roman

‘Ah. I see. Lol.’-logan

‘I did use that correctly did I not?’ -logan

‘Close. This weekend?’-Remy

‘If that is satisfactory.’-Logan

‘See u then.’

Remy put his phone away and watched as Emile turned on the t.v. He pulled out the movie and set it up. Just after he sat down Emile curled up to his side hugging his Nemo plush. 

“Comfy?” Remy asked.

“Yeah.” Emile said, not looking away from the screen.

Remy ruffled his pink hair. He settled into watching the movie with an arm around Emile. A nagging feeling that he was forgetting something at the back of his mind.  
\---

“Pool soon?” Patton asked Logan.

“This weekend.” Logan replied.

Patton groaned, “But that’s in forever!” 

“No, it’s less than three days. I’m sure you can wait that long.” Logan said.

Patton huffed but didn’t say anything else about it. “Snacks?” 

Logan pondered this, “Alright. What do you want to eat?” 

“Gold fish!” Patton said, clapping his hands and bouncing a little.

“You had goldfish earlier.” Logan said.

Patton looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

Don’t let it work. Don’t let it work. Don’t- “Fine.” Logan said his resolve breaking.

Yaaay!” Patton bounced and clapped again.

Logan started walking to the kitchen and Patton was quick to grab his hand walking alongside him. You won’t hear Logan complaining about this.

“Please get down.” Roman pleaded. 

Logan and Patton turned the corner to find Roman talking to Janus….who was on top of the fridge. 

“How did he get up there?” Logan asked.

“I don’t know!” Roman groaned. “I let myself get distracted and then he was up there!”

Patton looked up at Janus, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Janus said.

“You’re up really high.” Patton said.

“Yeah! I’m tall!” Janus said.

“Can I be tall too?” Patton asked.

“There’s no room.” Janus said.

“Oh...Well could you be short with me?” Patton said.

“Ok!” Janus scrambled off of the fridge and landed next to Patton. 

The two caregivers stared in shock at this.

“How...and he just...what?” Roman sputtered.

“At least he’s down now.” Logan said.

“Jan wants goldfishes too!” Patton announced.

“If he stays off the fridge he can have all the gold fish he wants.” Roman muttered. 

Patton and Janus ended up in front of the t.v watching cartoon network as they munched on goldfish and drank juice.

Logan looked at Roman. “Are we sure a pool party is a good idea?”

Roman shrugged, “There’s three of them and three of us...We’ll invite Virgil along to help so we aren’t outnumbered.”

Logan was about to point out that three against three wasn’t outnumbered but then he thought about it and while it was mathematically untruth, it sure felt like it.


	2. swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile almost drowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I can't swim! So I have a terrible fear of drowning, even in backyard pools. 
> 
> ....
> 
> Ok maybe not fun.. but it's a fact.

Saturday morning rolled around and Virgil couldn’t make it. Logan came down with a stomach flu. Roman was going to cancel but Remy assured him that they could handle it. Roman didn’t like it but agreed in the end, the excitement from the littles a large part of that. 

Besides it was in the backyard. What could go wrong?

Remy and Roman watched from the shade of the patio as the littles splashed around in the shallow end of the pool. Each with their own drink, Roman with a lemonade and Remy had Coffee. Everything was going well until Roman went inside to refill his drink. 

Remy had been about to slip inside to use the restroom but decided to wait for Roman to get back.

And he waited. And waited.

Remy looked over towards the littles, they were fine. Still. “Janus.”

Janus looked up, “Yeah?”

“I’ll be back in a second. You’re in charge until then.” Remy said standing.

“Ok!” Janus said.

Remy nodded and disappeared into the house. Janus turned back to play. 

“Ok! What do you wanna play now?” Janus asked.

“Marco polo!” Patton cried. 

“Yes!” Emile agreed.

“Pat you be Marco.” Janus said. Patton nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Marco.” 

“Polo” Come from two directions as the other two took off away from Patton.

Patton almost grabbed Emile. “Marco.” 

“Polo.” The two echo’d each other as Janus dodged Patton’s outstretched hand. 

Too wrapped up in the game none of them noticed that they were slowly drifting into the deeper end of the pool. 

Janus was caught up in the game, focused on avoiding Patton; it wasn’t until he thought that Emile was cheating by not calling out that he looked around. 

Emile was under the water on the far side of the deep end. Game abandoned, Janus swam over and pulled Emile to the surface. Emile sputtered and coughed. 

“What happened?” Remy yelled causing Roman to rush out of the house. 

“We were just playing.” Patton said, looking guilty.

Remy helped Emile out of the pool and the little clung to him and whimpered. “Hey. Shhh. It’s ok.”

“Did you leave?” Roman asked.

“Well I needed to use the toilet and you weren’t coming back!” Remy snapped.

“Yeah I was checking on Logan.” Roman paused and looked at Emile, “Is he ok?”

“I’m sorry!” Janus cried.

Remy opened his mouth to scold him but it wasn’t his fault. He was supposed to be watching them and he had left. He knew that Emile couldn’t swim when he was little, he shouldn’t have left.

“It’s fine. But I think we’re done in the pool now.” Remy said.

Patton and Janus didn’t complain. Too shaken up. 

“How about we get you all cleaned up and then we can get some ice cream?” Roman suggested.

Normally that would get them bouncing with excitement. Instead they soberly climbed out the pool, their eyes darting but towards Emile whose face was tucked against Remy’s chest.

“Would you like some ice cream?” Remy asked gently.

Emile looked up at him and nodded. Remy smiled, “Ok. Let’s get you home then.”

“NO!” Emile yelled startling everyone. 

“No?” Remy asked.

“Stay.” Emile said. 

Remy and Roman looked at each other. “How about a sleepover?”

Patton looked up at Roman with wide eyes, “Really?” 

“I want a sleep over!” Emile said.

Remy shrugged. Roman nodded as he gave Janus a towel and started drying off Patton. “We can have a sleep over.” Roman promised.

Patton clapped. “Yaay!” 

Janus smiled slightly. He still looked guilty. 

“Hey! What about us?” Remy asked lightly. 

Roman reached over and threw a towel at the wet two. “There.” 

“Thanks babe.” Remy said before drying Emile off. 

Emile giggled, relaxing after the traumatic event. Janus watched half way out of his regressed state. He was thinking, worrying. Emile could have drowned. If he hadn’t noticed he would be dead now.

“I’ll shower first.” He muttered walking towards the house. 

Roman looked up, “You need help?” He asked.

Janus shook his head, avoiding Roman’s gaze. Roman frowned. He wasn’t going to need to make sure that Janus was really ok in a little bit. Right now he had to take care of Patton.


	3. sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus isn't feeling great about what happened.

Janus was bordering between small and big and it was giving him a headache. Worse he still felt guilty for not watching Emile better. Remy had trusted him and he failed.

He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest watching the other two play on the floor. He hadn’t eaten any of his ice cream and was letting it melt in the bowl. He didn’t deserve ice cream, or to play.

“What’s going on little snake?” Roman asked, sitting down next to him. 

“I’m in time out.” Janus said. 

Roman frowned and looked across the room at Remy. “Did Remy put you in time out?” If so they were going to need to have a talk.

Janus shook his head, “I did.”

“Why?” 

“Because I was bad and Em got hurt!” Janus said a few tears springing to his eyes. 

Oh. “Janus that wasn’t your fault.” Roman said. Janus didn’t respond. “Is that why you won’t eat your ice cream?”

“Bad kids don’t get ice cream.” 

Roman pulled him into his lap and hugged him, “You aren’t a bad kid. You did great! You saved Emile.”

“But if I hadn’t stopped watching he wouldn’t have...have..” Janus burst out crying drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. 

“What’s going on?” Remy asked.

“He thinks he’s a bad kid for Emile almost drowning. When it’s not his fault.” He said the last bit looking at Janus.

“Jan?” Emile said.

Janus looked up. Emile looked at him seriously. “It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful.” Remy looked at him and narrowed his eyes through his glasses.   
“But..I was in charge.” Janus said.

“It’s ok.” Remy said, “It wasn't your fault. I should never have left you guys alone.” Remy said, still looking at Emile.

“Mistakes happen.” Remy sighed. Emile got stressed out of his little headspace. Not surprising because of what happened.

“So...I’m not bad?” Janus asked small.

“No.” Remy said.

“You’re a good boy.” Roman said.

“Ok.” Janus said quietly.

“Do you want to play?” Emile asked.

Janus hesitated before he nodded.   
He climbed out of Roman’s lap and down to the floor next to the other two. Remy sat down next to Emile on the floor. 

“You ok?” He whispered.

Emile nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Feeling bigger?” 

Emile rolled his eyes, “For now. I’ll probably drop in a minute or two. Just had a therapy emergency.” 

“That’s what we’re calling that?” Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emile laughed and shoved Remy’s arm before turning back to the game of stuffed tea party with the other two.

Roman got up and put the melted ice cream back in the freezer. 

Emile was right about dropping again. It didn’t take long at all for him to be giggly along with the other two.

Virgil returned from work to a movie marathon being watched from a pillow fort that took up most of the living room. Popcorn and juice boxes covered the coffee table. There were enough stuffies to start a toy store and all of the littles were dressed in onesies. 

“Looks like you’ve all had fun without me.” Virgil said smiling.

Remy and Roman looked at each other silently agreeing to not bring up the almost drowning if none of the littles did. 

“Yeah!” Patton said clapping. “Come sit with me!” He patted the cushion next to him. 

Virgil put down his work bag and crawled into the fort. He sat down and Patton handed him a juice box.

They fell asleep part way through the third movie. Janus cuddled between Patton and Emile on the floor in their sleeping bags. Remy slept on the couch with the promise of getting the other two if necessary. 

Janus reached out and grabbed Emile and Patton’s hands. Comforted in the fact that his friends were safe. He fell back asleep again, and peacefully dreamed of tea parties and playdates.


End file.
